Neptune
"V for Victory!"- '''Neptune 'Neptune '''is the human form of Purple Heart, the CPU (Console Patron Unit) of Planeptune, and the main protagonist of the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia ''franchise. She is the personification of ''Sega and a fictional Sega console. The unreleased Sega console, ''Sega Neptune, ''was the inspiration for her name. She, along with her little sister, Nepgear, were sucked into Omega Cross' dimension by a mysterious white console. While there, they get acquainted with Team Omega and Whis and Beerus. '''Personality Neptune is a carefree and careless Goddess who will jump into any dangerous situation without thinking, and doesn't bother to consider the consequences that await. She comes off as a clueless airhead with a tendency for coming up with random questions or outrageous theories and ideas, giving others, including her own friends, the impression that she's stupid or even insane. Neptune is easy to surprise and has shown klutzy tendencies. Most of the time, she shows and eager and perky behavior and is generally affectionate towards anyone, to the point of giving them nicknames or refusing to give them personal space. She also enjoys playing all kinds of video games, especially retro games. She also happens to really love food, often seen in the middle of a snack or thinking about food. Because of this, she often receives comments from both, friend and foe about her 'pudgy' physique. Eggplants are her most hated food, to the extent of being terrified by them. She is also very lazy and can get very impatient, childish, and selfish at times. Despite this, she has a knack for making new friends rather quickly. Purple Heart (HDD) As Purple Heart, Neptune turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude, showing a more, confident, mature, and prideful side instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. While she is the strongest of the CPUs in terms of sheer power, she can be over-confident and arrogant due to her pride. Despite this, Purple Heart is much more level-headed than Neptune yet still retains "Neptune" traits in herself. Such as still having a lot of her air-headed tendencies, though it far less prevalent than her human counter-part. Purple Heart is caring and usually takes on the role of a leader, as well as the voice of reason when others lose focus. Also, Purple Heart has traits of a normal girl, such as having a fear of spiders. Relationships Nepgear: '''Neptune cares deeply for her little sister, Nepgear. She tries to help Nepgear with her confidence issues, and happens to be very protective of her. '''Hardware Information Neptune personifies a fictional Sega console, although her name was inspired by an unreleased Sega console, The Sega Neptune. The Sega Neptune was to be a Sega Genesis/ Mega Drive combined with the 32X. In the Hyperdimension Neptunia games, she does not personify this unreleased console. It was merely an inspiration for her name. Powers Neptune is adept in using swords (Usually a katana or broadsword), guns, and martial arts. She uses her skills to unleash a fury of quick combos. Despite her stature, she is very durable and strong at the same time, even able to take on dimension busters, while being able to dimension bust herself. She has many powerful, and sometimes wacky skills, called SP Skills and EXE Drives, to help her in combat, in addition to being able to summon games. She can also increase her stats with many types of stat multipliers. With Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) she can transform into her Goddess form, Purple Heart, which increases her abilities immensely. She can take this another step further with her NEXT Gen transformation, NEXT Purple. Her strength and energy are reliant on the faith the people have in her, aka Share Energy. The more share energy she has, the stronger she will get, however, if she loses too much or has no share energy then she could be left powerless to the point where she can't activate HDD or NEXT Purple. Neptune Break: '''Neptune holds her sword before launching herself as a purple energy surrounds her. She then rapidly slashes the enemy from all directions and then spins her sword into the air and catching the sword to slash the enemy again. Neptune stabs the enemy one more time before they explode into a purple column of light. '''HDD Neptune: '''Neptune transforms into a jet powerful enough to destroy the Earth. '''32-Bit Megablade: '''Neptune summons a gigantic, blue 32-bit sword, which crashes and stabs the opponent before bursting into a giant explosion. '''Victory Slash: '''Neptune slashes her opponent in an x-formation, leaving energy waves in the shape of an x on her foe. The x then explodes into a fiery explosion. '''Delta Slash: '''Neptune stabs her opponent, trapping them in a transparent cube, which explodes on them shortly after. '''Break Edge: '''A combo ability with Magic Affinity, increasing her power when she comes in contact with magic. '''Blaze Break: '''Neptune's sword becomes engulfed in flames, before she either slashes with her flame enhanced sword, or swings several fireballs at her opponent. '''Dimensional Slice: As NEXT Purple, Neptune unleashes an attack that destroys even the concept of a foe. Inafune Sword V: '''Neptune summons strange missles with the upper body of a man, before commanding them to her target. '''Who Did This?! Nova: '''Neptune summons a large ship with a man's face on it, which fires a large beam from its eyes and mouth. '''Atranger Summon: '''Neptune summons the parts of a mech which piece themselves together and attacks the enemy. '''Fights '''Team V VS Dark Purple - '''Win